Archangel
by Nykolo
Summary: It is the year 2205. Gabriel Vakarian is, however young he may be, the rising star of the Citadel Security Service, or C-Sec. Even though his successors do not always agree with his methods, which, however productive, are very shrewd and risky. Nevertheless, Gabriel has a future of being one of the higher ups. Possibly even a place as a Spectre.


Joseph sat in his seat at the Dark Star Lounge, watching the women dancing on the floor. Mostly asari and humans, though; since, the other races were too busy talking at their booths. Joseph sat, and drank, and watched.

Not too long, another person came to sit across from Joseph. He wore a wide-brimmed hat, and a brown trench coat, covering most of his features. What little skin showing gave the impression of a human. A very scaly human.

"Your 300 years too late to dress like a cowboy, Gabriel." Joseph retorted.

Gabriel crossed one leg over his knee. "Screw you!" he responded, his voice giving off a slight flanging. Like a turians, except not as noticeable. "I like the look."

Joseph harrumphed, then looked back at the dancers. "See that human in the red?" He pointed her out in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by asari. Gabriel leaned forward and looked in the direction Joseph was pointing at. "She's part of C-Sec."

"How can you tell?" Gabriel leaned back.

"When you live the life that I have, you know these things."

"Fair enough!"

The two sat quietly for a few long minutes. Looking around at the dancers, the bartenders, and the visitors going in and out.

"Let's cut to the chase," Gabriel turned his attention back to Joseph. "Do you have the package I called you for?"

Joseph reached down, and slid a handbag across the table. Gabriel went to open it, but the dealer palmed the bag with his right hand. He used his left hand to point out the bartender at the right of their booth. "Let's go in the hallway."

The two humans stood up, and walked to the doors, with Joseph following behind.

"Sergeant, you're moving away from our cameras." Commander Bailey called out, but no reply. "Sergeant?...Damn!"

"There, I think it's safe." Gabriel leaned on a wall. "Can we get on with it, now?"

Joseph's face torqued. "Impatient much? Anyway, open up."

Gabriel opened the handbag, and pulled out a bag filled with red dust. "Minagen X3?"

"Yeah! Didn't I leave that in the description?"

"No, you didn't."

"Guess I forgot. You still want to buy?"

"Sure, I have a few biotics friends who would love to have this."

"Good! Let's go back inside and work out a deal. Drinks are on me."

Joseph and Gabriel returned to the lounge, and sat back in their booth. Joseph waved out to the bartender. "How about another round for me, and my friend here?"

The turian bartender shook his head, and started mixing drinks. He brought the drinks to the humans' table shortly after.

"Could use a little Jack Daniels, but I'm not complaining." Joseph downed his drink, while Gabriel only took a small sip. "Come on, you pansy! Chug it down!"

"I would rather stay sober on my way home, thanks."

"Whatever." Joseph let out a long drawn-out belch. "Now, let's talk 'money'."

Gabriel took another sip of his cocktail. "Fifteen-hundred credits."

Joseph's eyebrows closed in together, and his upper lip raised. "What the fuck kind of offer is that?"

"I got bills to pay, asshole!"

"Then you shouldn't have ordered from me, moron!" Joseph motioned the bartender for another drink. "Fifteen-hundred creds can get me a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy."

"Leave the bottle." Joseph said before downed another drink. The turian walked off, and the dealer made sure he was at his station. "Five thousand! No less!"

"Two thousand!"

"Five!"

Gabriel sighed. "I guess this was a colossal waste of time." The strange human stood up, and started for the door. "Thanks for the drink."

He took two steps, and Joseph finally surrendered. "Hey, wait!" He called out.

Gabriel stopped. Turning his head to face Joseph.

"I'll go down a notch."

The four-fingered human walked back to the booth, and returned to his seat. "What's your offer, then?"

"How about thirty-five hundred?"

Gabriel eyed Joseph for a moment. "Deal."

Joseph sighed, relieved of the sale. "Good! Very Good!"

"Let me give you, your payment." Gabriel reached into his pocket.

During that time, the dancer that Joseph pointed out, came to the side of the table.

"I saw you two peeking at me," the woman said in a provocative manner. She turned her gaze to Gabriel and winked, then smirked at Joseph. During that time, Gabriel brought out Joseph's 'payment'. He lifted his hand, and underneath was a C-Sec investigator's badge.

Joseph looked at the badge. To the woman, who was holding her badge. And back to Gabriel, who has taken off his glasses and hat, to show his alien features. Like a mix between a turian and a human.

"Shit," Joseph breathed, horrified at the person sitting across from him.

As quickly as he could, the dealer stormed out of his seat, and ran to the exit.

"Pity, I was hoping he would go down easy," the woman said.

Gabriel stood from the booth for the final time. "Jaina, let's split. You chase after him. I'll meet you at the twenty-sixth level of the Wards."

"Yes, sir." Jaina and Gabriel ran out after the fleeing drug dealer.

"The dealer is making a run for it," Bailey called out to the others in the office. "Damn it, Vakarian! Not again!"

Gabriel speeded across the rafters. His gaze on Joseph, even while he passed him with his enhanced speed. Until he couldn't see the drug dealer anymore.

When he reached the twenty-sixth level of the Zakera Wards, he pulled up his wrist, and punched in a command. His entire body disappeared.

"C-Sec officer!" Jaina called out. "Clear a path!"

At her behest, the citizens all backed away from the path Joseph made, so Jaina could follow.

Joseph pushed and tackled people, cut corners, and even managed to jump down stairwells. Trying, desperately to increase the gap between him and the chasing officer. "Stay away from me, you bitch!"

"Not a chance!"

Joseph finally stopped, and whipped out a pistol. Pointing it at Jaina, who stopped as suddenly as he did, raising her hands.

"Don't you move." Joseph's hand shaking wildly. "Or I will shoot!"

The drug dealer turned tail and continued running, but, suddenly flipped over as if he hit his head on a raised platform, while nothing was there. His gun was sent flying out of his hand from the force of the blow.

Out of the shadows, Gabriel deactivated his cloaking field, and pressed a digitigraded foot on the dealer's chest.

"Joseph Daniel Tosh. You are under arrest." Gabriel turned him over, and strapped handcuffs around his wrists. "For the distribution, and possession of an illegal, chemical drug."

Jaina grabbed Joseph's cuff chain.

"Get him out of here!"

"I should have known it was you!" Joseph yelled. "Archangel, Gabriel Vakarian!"

"Yes, you should have quit when you had the chance." Gabriel said sarcastically. He pulled up his hand and wiggled his fingers. "It seems you don't have as much experience with C-Sec as you wanted."

"Fuck you, Archangel!" Joseph roared. "Go to hell, you fucking alien half-breed!"

Gabriel stood there, and watched as Joseph was escorted to the C-Sec headquarters. "See you in the cells, Tosh."


End file.
